1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical couplers, and more particularly, to correcting an astigmatism in light output from an edge-emitting diode laser to provide for improved coupling efficiencies between the laser and an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, light output from lasers, and most specifically from edge-emitting laser diodes, have a shift in focus position seen in the perpendicular and parallel directions for light emitting from the surface of the laser chip. This is most commonly referred to as astigmatism.
Astigmatism of a light beam results in lower coupling efficiencies into a fiber or other components resulting in a related loss of optical power where any such coupling takes place. As such, what is needed in the art is an astigmatism correcting coupler for coupling a light beam into optical fiber or some other passive or active component.